


I Win

by Reide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, badly written kissing scene im so sorry, staring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reide/pseuds/Reide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata invites Kageyama to a staring contest</p>
<p>(sorry for the stupid summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> i was suppose to use a different pair in this fic but since KageHina is my fav haikyuu!! otp so i thought ' why not? ' 
> 
> this is actually my first fic ever posted and please take it easy with your opinions on this (dont hurt my feelings)

Silence fills the locker room when the game started. 

Hinata stares at their setter's eyes as Kageyama to his. It all started after practise when Hinata suddenly invited Kageyama to a staring contest. It was just a friendly match he thought of before settling to go home. And it surprised him that Kageyama agreed to it so calmly, there wasn't even a single sarcastic or rude remark he got before they get into position where they sat facing each other.

The first twenty something seconds were easy but after reaching a minute and a half, that's when Hinata's eyes starts to burn a little while Kageyama on the other hand still seem pretty okay. Sitting in front of each other, bench between their legs, they lock gazes. But as soon as he notice the eye twitching Hinata was making, a smirk slides across his face. "Give up?" He chuckles out.

"In your dreams." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." 

And so they continue.

Hinata thought the silence would stay til the match was over, he was wrong, because once again Kageyama manages to break off the silence by saying something that almost made Hinata fall off the bench.

"You have pretty eyes." 

"Say what?" 

"Your eyes. They're pretty. I like it," He smiles. That was completely out of the ordinary. 

"Liar."

"I'm serious." 

"Whatever. Stop distracting me and just blink already so I can win." 

"I'm not that easy," he scoffs. 

"Let's see." 

After a long moment of another room filled silence, no one still gave in, even if Hinata was almost in the verge of tearing up. He didn't want to lose. Especially if its to Kageyama, who now just glance down at his watch and spoke. "Its getting late."

"So?" 

"So.. I'm not gonna stay here to continue this stupid little game and to watch you lose. And besides, I have other things to do." He says, before getting up and swinging his bag around his shoulders. Unbelievable he still didn't blink. 

"Hey, hold on!" Hinata catches the hem of the sleeve of his jacket, making him halt and turn back. "We're still not done yet!" 

"You idiot," he groaned. Shooting a Hinata an thunderous glare. "Listen, I put up with this so you would stop bothering me but I'm not going home late." 

"I don't care, you're not leaving unless either of us blinks!" He ordered, pulling him further into his side. 

He smirks as he cooperates with him and sat. "All right then, if that's what you want," He says. Before Hinata knew what was happening next, Kageyama suddenly closes the space between them til Kageyama's body towered his. He gulps. 

"Kageyama what are you-" then their lips touched. He pushed him after a second clamping a hand over his mouth, unable to believe what his teammate just did. "What do you think you're doing?!" 

"Finishing this quick," he hums as he leans in forward, slowly pushing the red head down til Hinata feels the hard metal of the bench bump against the back of his head. 

Their lips met again, but this time Kageyama's hand snakes its way through his hair to his nape and pulls him in, deepening the kiss. Hinata moans in response when he felt the other boy's tongue slip in between his lips. Warm and sloppy. As it wanders around inside, exploring every area it can reach.

And yet, Hinata still manages to have his eye partially open the whole time. Watching the intense lust filled gaze his teammate was giving him. How it squint, watching him carefully while he devours his mouth with his own. 

By the time he hears Kageyama groan, he suddenly feels his mouth sinking in in his, tongue lingering on the areas which it failed to reach before. It didn't took long before Hinata was losing air from his system and it wasn't enough just to breath through his nose, so he struggles to get off Kageyama. But when he showed no sign of backing away, he then now starts using his legs to kick him but that only made things worse. Lips still attached, chest still firmly pressed against his. He made everything secure before his long arms reaches out unto his back and catches both of his legs and forcefully pushes one against his side and the other down as his hand caress his hips making the redhead quiver beneath him. 

It distracted him a little but it just cost him to lose more than the half of the air he has left and he struggles more in his strength to get free, which ends up unintentionally getting his face bump into Kageyama's. Their teeth accidentally grit against each other causing Hinata to flinch and shove his face off, and finally shuts his eyes by the slight pain it had cause. Realising what he just did just then, his eyes instantly opens wide and finds Kageyama looking down at him, also panting hard. "You idiot," he smiles. "I win." 

"No way," Hinata says, out of breath. "You cheated!" 

"I'm sorry but I don't think I remember you saying there were any rules," he snickers and Hinata scowls. "Well, see you next week." was the last thing he said before getting up and heading for the exit. 

Hinata quickly gets up in a sitting position right in the moment when Kageyama almost stepped out "Wait!" 

He turns back, face blank. "Hm?" 

"I was just thinking.." 

"Of what?" 

"Well- er- uh its weekend tomorrow and I thought.. I don't know um.. maybe, maybe you wanna hang out in my house.. maybe?" 

After a long moment of pause, he then casually responds. "Nah," which almost made Hinata's heart burst in disappointment and embarrassment. "I really got lots of things to do and..."

He cuts in, not wanting to hear the rest. "Oh, uh is that's so.. okay um I understand," he feels his breath is stuck in his throat. He never felt so embarrassed in his life and to top it all its Kageyama who made him feel that way. "I better get ready to go, you go ahead." He says, hiding his face while pretending to fix things in his bag waiting for Kageyama to leave so he can get out after him. 

"Just wait a minute," suddenly, he feels a tight grip around his wrist. He turns around to find Kageyama kneeling in front of him. Kageyama was always so tall and its the first time he was looking down on him. "You were thinking I was some kind of sex maniac, weren't you?" He doesn't respond, instead he just looks at the navy colored eyes that was looking back at him with intensity. "You're wrong! I wouldn't do that to anyone I didn't like, what kind of guy to take me for?" 

"Someone you like?" Hinata's feels blood rushing up to his face and then burns up. "So.." 

"So... that means I like you, you idiot." He growls. "Do I even have to spell that out for you?" Hinata still doesn't respond, he was so happy he didn't even know what to say. Kageyama suddenly then sits on the floor beside his leg, back at Hinata as he let out a breath. "You didn't let me finish. I really got a lot of things to do, so I was just wondering if you'd want to come over my house instead. Stop making up conclusions about me, that pisses me off." 

Not even thinking about it at all, he feels his body moving on its own accord as it leans down and wraps both arms tight across Kageyama's chest. Burying his face on the back of his neck, he whispers, "I'm sorry."

He feels him smile. "You should be, idiot." Shifting his head around, he wraps an arm around the redhead's shoulders and pulls him in for another kiss. Hinata doesn't pull back, instead he shuts his eyes as he let himself sink into the kiss. When it broke, Kageyama then asks. "So, wanna come over tomorrow?"

Immediately, he says. "Yes!" 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> listen ive never been kissed before so i have literally no fucking idea how it works  
> i read/watch a lot of porn (the possessive kind) so "that" happened   
> btw this fic is not rape. its suppose to be fluff (i tried) 
> 
> and also, please leave comments! (promise, i'll get better)


End file.
